Pie
'About Pie' Pie is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the 30 recommended characters in The Reveal and Reveal Novum. Along with Remote and Grassy, Pie only received 7 votes, which in turn placed them 16th and she was sent into the Locker of Losers. There is another similar recommended character called Pie Man (recommended by Flykydfly) in “Half a Loaf Is Better Than None”. In the audition tape, as well as in “Bowling, Now With Explosions!”, Pie is seen to be an explosive blueberry pie, and she was used as a cake at Cake At Stake. As shown in “Getting Teardrop to Talk”, all blueberries in BFDI are explosive. In “Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know”, Pie received only 104 votes and placed 42nd, which wasn’t enough to join BFDIA and she was sent to the LOL. Pie’s IDFB redesign features a light gray tin, and less of her pie crust is showing, which lost its detail. In addition, her face now switched to the pie crust, which was previously on the plate. She got 110 votes, tying with 8-Ball and Marker. Relationships Positive * Cake * Black Hole * Liy * Pen * Bottle * Pillow * Loser * Remote Negative * Announcer * Snowball * Lightning (On Lightning’s side) * Gelatin * Flower * Taco 'Appearance' 'Normal' Pie appears to be a tin containing blueberry flavor pie. Her crust is peach-orange, her two holes are dark-slate blue, and her tin is Chinese silver. Monster State Pie is a small, black, feminine humanoid. Resurrected Pie is a small, black, feminine humanoid with bladed arms and four eyes. Changes BFDI 16 * Pie has shading. * Pie’s tin is dark gray. * Pie has 3 visible holes. IDFB * Pie‘s crust is a lighter brown and tin is a lighter gray. * Pie’s face is on her crust instead of her tin. * Pie now has only two visible holes. * Pie’s crust loses its detail. Monster State * Pie gains a black, feminine body, but she is still quite short. Role in Story Pie makes an appearance in Chapter 0: The New Day, where she is slaughtered by Roboty. She was converted into a monster and appears in her Monster State in Chapter 5: The Journey where she is in Transportation Reject Factory. Votes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Deaths # “Half a Loaf Is Better Than None”: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. # “Bowling, Now with Explosions!”: Is cut into slices by the Announcer. # “The Reveal”: Explodes herself. # “Reveal Novum”: Is crushed by the sun along with the other recommended characters in the LOL. # “Getting Teardrop to Talk”: Explodes from excitement over seeing Loser. # “Why Would You Do This on a Swingset?“: Explodes when a fork is thrown at her by Gelatin. # “Get to the Top in 500 Steps”: Exploded and thrown by Flower. # "SlendyBFDI Annihilation": Murdered by Evan. Cause of Death She been cutted up by Roboty with his eye lasers. Personality Pie has a very mellow and relaxed personality, despite the fact that she explodes frequently for seemingly no reason. She could also be described as apathetic, showing no strong opinion losing a tic-tac-toe game, having Black Hole and Liy on her team, or even nearly being eliminated. She shows mild disappointment when finding out that Black Hole can't push anything. Despite this, she is excited at Loser's appearance, as her head (quite literally) exploded in Getting Teardrop to Talk when she saw him. Her apathy could result from her tendency to explode when feeling strong emotion. She's shown to be very smart and faithful to the main objective of her team in later episodes, when she got mad at Remote when realizing she sent a bomb to the moon in Enter the Exit, and when she, along with Black Hole, used a death preventing strategy to win in Get to the Top in 500 Steps, also preventing Flower from killing her like she did a couple of minutes before. She also gets uncharacteristically angry when Taco (disguised as Tree) shatters Bottle in What Do You Think of Roleplay?. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Teen Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Foods Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Battle for Dream Island